


Ownwork-draft-From The Stars Above Prologue

by Incandescent_Empress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Not sure if going to continue, Original Character(s), Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescent_Empress/pseuds/Incandescent_Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light flashes in front of their eyes as the unveiling of the world began. Crashes and bangs could be heard all around as the beautiful world of Haven began its destruction. Great buildings began to tumble down as the ground shook and spilt open. Seraphs beginning to soar up into the sky and into the mortal realm hoping to seek shelter as all they knew and loved began to fade. Everything they once knew gone in a poof, all because of one silly mistake. They thought he had gone, too. His soul had been put to rest and ascended up to heaven to sleep forever but they had been wrong, so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownwork-draft-From The Stars Above Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this just to see what people think. It's a quite old piece that I am not sure if I am going to continue or not.

Light flashes in front of their eyes as the unveiling of the world began. Crashes and bangs could be heard all around as the beautiful world of Haven began its destruction. Great buildings began to tumble down as the ground shook and spilt open. Seraphs beginning to soar up into the sky and into the mortal realm hoping to seek shelter as all they knew and loved began to fade. Everything they once knew gone in a poof, all because of one silly mistake. They thought he had gone, too. His soul had been put to rest and ascended up to heaven to sleep forever but they had been wrong, so wrong.  
In the midst of this scene of chaos, and standing magnificently high above the rest, was Eden. This majestic building was yet to have been hit. The castle stood tall and proud in all its beauty, towering majestically the cobble structure of it was made to withstand anything. Towers stood high like proud giants protecting their land. The drawbridge was raised closing it off from the rest of the world. Seraphs , rushing to and fro, across the battlements and preparing for the worst. Flags were flying in the breeze as if they were stood waiting courageously for the end to come.   
Rumble...  
It came even worse the second time. The ground broke open once more swallowing vast amounts of things that was no more than mere rubble. Debris sprayed everywhere, encasing the land far and wide. The only thing left standing, Eden, was about to be hit. Time passed slowly every living second passed like a minute until...  
Boom...  
The ground shook violently as it began to collapse. The keep split opened devouring everything in its path. Towers crumbled and collapsed as the battlements gave way on their majestic castle in the sky. Seraphs spread their wings and began to fly in a last dash hoping they would survive. They turned their heads back looking at their former home which was nothing but shambles. Nothing was left, just ruins.  
As the wind blew by, dawning another new day life had not completely left this world yet. Three entities still yet to have flown away remained.  
The youngest of them all, a fifteen year old Seraph looked up. Her long platinum blonde locks blowing in the wind as she gawked up into the sky with her blue eyes darkening with the sheer horror of the sight. Her battle worn armour glistened in the sun as it rose into the sky.  
How could this happen?” she questioned as she turned to her elders, Cygnus and Crux.  
Crux was an old short man. His long hair had turned white many moons ago, just as his beard. He was wearing a robe of some kind, embedded with hundreds, maybe thousands of jewels that shone in the sunlight. His eyes were caring and full of kindness and love ready to help anyone who needed it.   
Cygnus was quite the opposite. He too was beginning to show age, creases fixed into his forehead due to his constant frowning of disapproval of Aliana. His eyes were sharp and cold like if you made a simple mistake you would probably die from his punishment. He stood tall and proud and he too was wearing armour only his was a lot nobler. Polished up as if it was only on display; never used in battle.  
“I don't know my dear Aliana but all I can say...” Crux started.  
“Oh don't be stupid Cygnus. Xero left our world many years ago.” Crux replied, dismissing the idea of his fellow elder. He quickly changed the subject, “Now let’s travel up to Genesis's tomb and see if it's still intact. If it is, he will know what to do. He will answer our prayers and help us out in our time of need.”  
The three began to soar down not even bothering to walk the short distance in fear of cutting themselves on the rubble left over from yesterday. Nothing was left standing in this world. Just debris. The scent of destruction could be picked up from miles around and it sung Aliana’s nose and left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
After many minutes of flying the trio came up to an unharmed building.  
“Strange,” thought Aliana “No reason why this should have survived yesterday's traumas.”  
Crux slowly approached the brown double doors. It was taller than anything, even Eden. The doors were menacing, a huge lion head was in the middle and looked like it would not open without being knocked. It was all dusty and looked untouched for many years. Crux reached up and knocked three times and waited and waited.  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
Crux and Cygnus waltzed in leaving a poor, confused Aliana outside wondering what the heavens to do.  
Eventually, after many minutes of just walking aimlessly around, they finally came to the end of the maze of sacred corridors. There in the midst stood Chamber of Genesis.  
Genesis was their past leader who helped put Xero in his final resting place at a price. The price of his own life. And now he lay in a crystal cut crib encased all around. No one knew what he looked like as this was so many years ago. His body had been covered in in red satin sheets embossed with the finest jewels which served and magic shields to ever protect him in case someone the crib broke.  
“Now Cygnus, Aliana the time has come, to call upon his greatness once again. Of course since he is no longer in our world he communicates through visions. Now step up Aliana, young guardian and see what he has to show you.” Crux stated.  
“Why me?” Asked Aliana.  
“Don't question and just do,” Crux replied getting slightly agitated.  
Aliana slowly approached the crib and gently placed her hand upon and a vision flashed before her eyes. She stumbled back as her eyes grew wider and wider, looking shocked as if she just saw something forbidden to the world.  
Crash...  
“It's coming again Aliana, run, run and save our people,” Crux screamed.  
“But I'm not ready!” Aliana screamed in reply.  
The ground began to shake once more. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to Aliana as she tried to keep her balance. Even this building was now not safe. The crib too began to be swallowed up as this building, too, began to collapse.  
“Aliana, I said run,” Crux yelled.  
“I’m not leaving you,” she replied   
“I don't care,” he stated, getting rather angry.  
Crux just ignored as he began trying to move towards her. Without warning rocks started to fall. Crashing and clattering to the ground like rain fall. This truly was the worst they had witnessed. A lot more severe than the previous day of horror.  
A piece began tumbling towards Aliana with no time to react she thought this was the end for her just as she was shoved out of the way by no other that Cygnus. He received the full impact of the rock and then just disappeared into a blinding white light.  
No soon after that was Crux shoving her through a portal into the human realm. The sounds of destruction casted aside as she fell, fell through the dimensions and into the sky, like a shooting star with only these word lingering in her mind...

“Only you can save us now Aliana”...


End file.
